Going Home
by Ktbug426
Summary: Amy never came back when she left to live with her Grandma. Two years later tragedy strikes and she is forced to face everything she ran away from.Eventually Amy/Ricky.R&R.I also enabled anonymous reviews. I didn't know they were disabled.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Ok so I had this idea and I just couldn't let it go until I wrote and uploaded it. So enjoy. **

**Summary: Amy left to go live with her grandma and never came back. She never told any of her friends where she went. Also she never dated Ben because personally I think he is so annoying. Eventually Amy/Ricky.**

Two years. Two years since I left home. Once I had arrived at my Grandmas house I didn't feel like I could go back. Sure I miss my friends but I think it was for the best. I don't feel ashamed to show my face at school now. Only my close friends at my school know about Katie. I feel its better that way. For her protection and mine. I am seventeen now. Katie is two. I thought about giving her up for adoption but when I saw her face for the first time I couldn't let go. My parents agreed with my decision. They come to see me once a month along with Ashley. I never let Ricky know about how the baby was doing and he never asked.

"Amy! Get down here!" called my grandma.

"Coming."

"What is it Grandma?"

Katie was upstairs taking a nap. It was Saturday afternoon. On school days I drop her off at daycare in the morning and pick her up after school.

"Sweetie there is something I need to tell you" she had a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Grandma what is it? Your scaring me."

"It's your father. He was in a car accident."

I felt like somebody just punched me in the stomach.

"I-I-Is he ok?" I struggled to say through the sob escaping my mouth.

"He is in the hospital but its not good."

"I need to go and see him. I will take Katie with me. I'm going to book a bus ride and start packing."

"Sweetie, are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" I snapped but immediately regretted it.

"I am sorry Grandma."

"Its ok sweetie. I know your upset. I will get you your ticket. You go start packing."

I headed up the stairs and into my bedroom falling into my bed in a fit of sobs. I don't know if I could face it. Not only my dad but everything I left behind.

**Author's Note: I know its short but the next chapter will be longer. This is just a tester to see if you like it. So should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank-you to all of those who reviewed and if you just added me to story-alert please leave a review. That is was encourages me too keep going on stories. **

I was sitting in the car watching the scenery pass. Grandma was driving Katie and I to the bus station. My stomach was in knots and I felt like I was going to get sick. I felt the car come to a stop.

"Were here" she announced.

I exited the car and went to get Katie out of the car while Grandma retrieved the bags from trunk. I grabbed Katies car seat with one hand while holding Katie in the other. We continued to the bus station.

"Alright here are your bus tickets Amy."

She took the bag and slung it over my shoulder. I was struggling to hold everything.

"Bus 34 is boarding now" the voice over the intercom said.

"That's me Grandma. I love you."

"I love you too." She gave me hug and kissed Katie on the head.

I made my way to the bus and boarded. I sat Katie's carseat in the seat and sat her in it. I put our bag underneath the seat and then sat down. This was it. No turning back now.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah Honey?"

Where we goin?"

"Home. Were going home."

………………………………………………………………………………….

Here I was standing in the middle of the bus station looking for my mom. I had been standing there for a good ten minutes.

"AMY OVER HERE!"

I turned around to see my mom standing about ten feet away waving here arms. A smile covered my face. I grabbed Katie and our belongings and walked over to her. When I reached her Katie and I hugged her.

"I missed you so much Mom."

"I missed you too Amy."

We broke the hug and she looked at Katie.

"Look how big she got since I saw her last."

She took Katie from my arms and hugged her.

"So how is dad?"

"Lets get home first and get settled."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We entered the house. Not much had changed. I took are belongings to my room. Katie had fallen asleep so I laid her on the bed careful not to wake her. I exited my room and went to the kitchen. My mom was already sitting at the kitchen. Brings back memories of all the talks we had in this kitchen. I took a seat.

"How is he mom?"

"Not good. Broken leg. The doctor says he has swelling in the brain. Amy- He is in a coma."

"Oh God" I said covering my mouth to keep the sobs from coming out.

"Is he going to wake up?" I asked.

"I don't know. The doctor says it's a wating game now."

"I think I need to move back home. Dad needs me."

"Amy make sure this is what you really want."

"It is mom."

"Why don't you sleep on it and decide in the morning."

"Ok. I am going to go to bed." It was already eight o'clock and I was tired. I made my way up to the stairs and entered the room. I changed into my pajamas and laid next to Katie.

I thought about what my Mom said. I need to stay. My dad needs me and so does Mom and Ashley. I would have to continue to go to school and face everyone. Well in particular one person. Ricky.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Today I went to visit my Dad. It was a lot harder then I expected it to be. He looked so helpless laying there. After that I enrolled Katie in daycare. I didn't want to put more pressure on my mom then I had to by leaving Katie with her. The next thing I had to do is what I dreaded the most. I had to go to Ulysses S. Grant High School to enroll back into hell. I pulled my Mom's car into the parking lot. School was still in session. I got out and made my way up the front steps. Of course I walked in during class change. I pushed my way pass the students and to the office.

"Hi I would like to enroll." I told the secretary.

"Your name?"

"Amy Juergens"

The secretary looked up at me.

"I have heard that name before. Do I know?"

"U-u-um I don't think so." I stuttered.

"Ok well I need you too fill this out and have a parent signature. Once I get all your paperwork you can start school. We will get you a schedule."

"Thank-you."

I sat down in the chair to fill it out. Just then I hear footsteps approaching. Then the secretary spoke.

"Mr. Underwood how good to see you" she said sarcastically.

"How good too see you too" he replied.

"Take a seat. I will tell you when you can return to class."

Crap. . I pulled my sweatshirt hood over my head and hunched over my paperwork rushing to finish it. I know I would have to face him sometime but later would be better much better. He sat next to me not saying a word. I finally finished and stood up handing the paper too the secretary.

"Thank-you miss Juergens."

Damn it. She had to say my name. I turned to leave and glimpsed to see Ricky staring at me. I picked up my pace and ran out of the school. I guess I am officially back.

**Author's Note: ****REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank-you so much for the reviews. Keep them coming. Also I start school Wednesday so I will not be updating as often. I will try to write chapters and updating in my spare time. So hang in there.**

It is Monday morning. The first day of junior year, well technically second half of junior year. I am rushing around my room trying to get Katie and me ready. The morning wasn't starting out well. My alarm clock didn't go off and I woke up late. It is already 7:45 and we still aren't ready. School starts at eight and I still have to drop Katie off. Finally I find everything I need. I grab Katie and run down the stairs to the car. I throw the car door open put Katie in her seat and buckle her. After dropping her off it's already 7:58 and I am still five minutes away from school. I am going to be late. Damn. I speed the car a little bit. 8:03 I arrive. I get out and run up the stairs. Entering the school I find my first class and try to walk in as quiet as possible. Who am I kidding? They are going to notice me. I was right when the door closes behind me, every head in the room looks my direction. I didn't recognize anyone in the room. That doesn't mean they didn't know me. Everyone knew me. That Amy girl who got pregnant when she was fifteen. I sit down in the back and wait for the bell to ring.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

I sit in the classroom staring at out the window. The bell rings bringing me out of my daydream. I get up and make my way out the classroom door only to collide with someone else. My books fall out of my arms. This day just keeps getting worse.

"Sorry" says the voice as he bends down to help me pick my books up.

"It's ok" I reply, not bothering to look up.

After collecting all my books, I stand up and come face to face with no other then Ben Boykewich. One of my old friends. He has asked me out once but I turned him down. We were still friends after that until I moved away.

"Amy?"

Well I guess there is no way out of this one.

"Uh hi Ben."

"What are you doing here? Where have you been? How are you?"

"Listen Ben, I know you have a lot of questions, but I have to get to class. We will talk about this later."

"Ok."

I walk past him to next period.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The last bell of the day rings. Thank God. I walk through the hallway and down the front stairs to see Ben. He must have been waiting for me.

"Ben right now isn't a good time."

"Come on Amy. Just give me five minutes to talk."

"Fine, but that's it. I have to go pick Katie up."

"That's all I ask. Ok, first question. Why now? Why come back now?"

"My dad was in a car accident. He isn't doing too well. I decided my family needs me now, more than ever. So I decided to stay."

"Does Ricky know your back?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask him?"

"That's ok. I think I will pass" he replies.

"Can I come with you?"

"Come with me where?" I ask confused.

"To pick up Katie. That's her name, right? I want to see her."

I sigh deeply. I really don't have a reason to say no.

"I guess. Come on."

We walk to the car and get in.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

I pull into the parking lot of the daycare center. Ben and I exit the car and walk through the doors.

"Hi I am here to pick up Katie Juergens" I tell the lady at the front desk.

"Go on back."

I motion for Ben to follow me. I walk through the doors and immediately Katie sees me and runs toward me and I pick her up.

"Mommy!"

"Hey Sweetheart. Did you have a good day?"

She nods her head.

"Katie, this is my old friend Ben."

"Hi Katie" he says holding his hand out.

She snuggles closer to me, burying her head in my chest.

"She is a little shy" I tell him.

"Are you ready to go home?" I ask her.

She nods her head again. I grab her bag she brought. Then all three of us walk out the door and head to the car. I drop Ben off at his house on the way home. I decide to take Katie to the park. The first thing she heads too when we get there is the swings. I lift her up and put her in it, and start to swing her. She starts to giggle. That is a sound I never get tired of hearing. She is my everything and I wouldn't trade my life for anything, even when it does get difficult. Katie decides she doesn't want to swing anymore. I stop the swing and lift her out of it. She runs to the jungle gym. I sit down in the grass and watch her play. After about an hour I decide it's time to go.

"Come on Katie. Time to go."

She comes running. I grab onto her hand and lead her to the car. When we get home I fix Katie some macaroni and cheese for dinner. I sit her at the kitchen table. I hear the phone ring. I go to answer.

"Lauren?"

**Author's Note: If you are reading the story please leave a review. Thank you for reading. I will update as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I survived the first two days a freshman year. Yay!! Alright, thank-you so much for the reviews. Keep them coming. They really encourage my writing. Also I am going to change POV (point of view) in this story for awhile. I will tell you when I do.**

"Lauren?"

She wants me to meet her at the park.

"I can't just leave. I don't have a babysitter. My mom will be home soon from the hospital. I will meet you there at eight o'clock."

I hang up the phone and sit back down across from Katie.

"Is your macaroni and cheese good?"

"Yep!" she replies.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Who my daddy?"

This was going to be tough one to get out of.

"Well-um your daddy wasn't ready to take care of you. So mommy took you to Grandma's so Grandma could help me with you."

"Why doesn't he wlove me?"

"Oh sweetie of course he loves you. He just wasn't ready to take care of you."

I walk over to her and pick her up, wrapping my arms around her.

"How about a bath?"

"Kay."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

After I gave Katie a bath and got her dressed, I read her a story and tucked her in. I am now sitting on the couch doing my homework.

"Amy are you here?" I hear my mom call.

I get up off the couch and go to the front door.

"Hey Mom. Can you watch Katie for a little bit? She is sleeping. I need to go meet someone."

"Sure. What time will you be back?"

"I am not sure, but not too late."

"Ok" she replies.

"Where's Ashley?" I ask.

"She is staying the night at her friend's house tonight."

"Oh ok. I am going to go now. Bye Mom."

"Bye."

I grab a light jacket off the coat rack and swing the door open. I walk out and get in the car.

………………………………………………………………………………………

I drive into the parking lot of the park. I got out of the car door. I didn't see Lauren anywhere. I walk over to the swings and sit down.

"Long time no see" I hear a voice behind me say.

"Hey Lauren. I missed you."

She walks over and sits on the swing next to me.

"I missed you too."

"So how are you, Lauren?"

"I am doing ok. Did you know that Madison is dating my brother?!"

"No way!" by this time I was laughing, and so was Lauren.

We shared a few minutes of silence.

"What ever happened to our friendship, Lauren?"

"You left. I didn't think you wanted to talk to any of us. After awhile I just moved on and I figured you had too. I didn't think you would ever come back."

I really didn't know what to say. She is right. I didn't want to come back.

"Well I am back now and I am not going anywhere. I hope we can go back to being friends."

"It is going to take time Amy. We can't just go back to how things use to be. Things are different now. We have changed and so has everything around us. Were not fifteen anymore."

"Your right."

"Have you talked to Ricky?"

"No. He hasn't called or said anything to me. I haven't even seen him since I have been back."

"Well I think he has the right to know."

"The right? He didn't want anything to do with her Lauren! He could care less. As far as I'm concerned there is no Ricky!"

I stood up and ran to my car not looking back. I got in and started driving off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next school day I avoided everyone. I didn't see Ricky or Ben. After school I picked Katie up. So here Katie and I, sitting in the park again. She is playing on the slide. I go and sit down in the grass. I rest my head on my knees for a minute. When I look up I didn't see Katie in anywhere. Panic rose inside of me. I run over to the slide. She isn't there.

"KATIE!" I yell.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Ricky's POV**

I am sitting on a picnic bench near the park concentrating on my homework. I look up to see a little girl sitting in the grass a couple feet away from me. I get up and walk towards her.

"Hi. Does your mommy know where you are?" I ask. She looks lost because I don't see anyone around.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"I go take a walk and now I do not know were I am?" she replies.

"Is your mommy at the park?"

"Yes!"

"Why don't I take you to your mommy?"

"Kay."

The little girl looks so familiar. Like I have seen her before but I can't place the face.

"What is your name?" I ask.

"Katie!"

"That's a pretty name. My name is Ricky."

"My mommy say that my Daddy's name."

I start to reply but then I see a woman running our direction.

"Katie!" she yells.

She runs to her and hugs her. She looks familiar. So familiar. It can't be her. She stands up with Katie in her left arm resting on her hip.

"Thank—Ricky?"

"Amy." I whisper.

**Author's Note: I know I am evil for leaving this cliff-hanger. Please review if you read and I will update as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank-you so much for all your reviews. I'm so glad all of you are enjoying the story. Sorry for the wait. I have been busy with school.**

**Ricky's POV**

"Thank—Ricky?"

"Amy." I whisper.

I can't believe it. Amy Juergens. She is standing right in front of me with her daughter. Wait… Reality hits. It isn't just Amy's daughter. She is mine too. I force down the bile in my throat and summon the courage to talk.

"Uh, w-w-what are you doing here?" I stutter.

"I don't see how it's any of your business" she replies.

She has certainly gained confidence since the last time I had talked to her.

"W-well it's just I thought you went to live with your grandma?"

"Katie, sweetie. Why don't you go play over there" Amy tells her.

"Kay" she replies walking away.

"She's beautiful" I whisper.

"Is there something you need Ricky? Because I have things to do."

"Do you; um think we could talk later?"

"No Ricky, I don't think we can. Let's get this straight. You chose to not be a part of her life. Nobody chose for you. I am not going to let you just walk back into our lives. You have done enough."

"Amy-"I say.

She cuts me off.

"Save it for someone who cares, Ricky."

And she just walks away. And I let her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Amy's POV  
**

I feel proud of myself. For once I stood up to Ricky Underwood. I sit her on the front porch just enjoying the night sky. Katie is fast asleep in bed. I hear distant footsteps. I look into the yard but see nothing but pitch black.

"Who's there?" I ask.

No Answer. I hear footsteps again.

"Who's there? I will call the cops!"

"It's me."

Ricky.

"What do you want, Ricky?"

"I just want to talk."

"In case I didn't make myself clearly earlier, I am done talking to you."

"Please, just five minutes."

What could it hurt?

"Fine. Five minutes, but that's it."

"I am sorry. I'm sorry for not being there for you and for Katie. I'm sorry for not facing up to my responsibilities. But I have grown up. I realize what my responsibilities are.

"Well that could have been helpful, oh I don't know, two years ago!" I reply in a sarcastic tone.

"Besides you decide all of this now that I am back. You wouldn't have bothered to say any of this is I wasn't back" I add.

"That isn't true!" he yells.

His outburst surprises me.

"I wrote you every week for a year! I gave them to your mom and asked her to send them to you! So don't you dare tell me that I don't care or that I am only telling you this because your back now!" he says.

"W-w-what?"

"I guess your mom didn't send any of the letters I wrote. Amy, I wrote you every week for a year to ask how everything was going with you and the baby!"

"I didn't get any of them."

"Uh I should go" he says running off.

"Ricky, wait!" I yell but it's too late. He is already gone.

**Author's Note: Not as long, sorry. If you paid attention this chapter kind of has a little bit of The Notebook in it. The part about Ricky writing letters. Anyway, read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Thank-you so much for all your reviews! I love you all of you! Ok, sorry for not updating sooner. I have had a lot of homework. I mean why do they teach you all this pointless stuff your never going to use? How is knowing all the presidents going to help me in the future? Anyway I will stop rambling now. Enjoy. (:**

But it's too late. He is already gone.

I harshly wipe the tears freely falling down my cheeks. When I enter the house my mother is sitting on the couch.

"Hey honey."

"Don't you hey honey me. Why didn't you send those letters Mom?!"

"I don't know what your talking about" she replies.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. I want them now!" I demand.

She quietly gets up and walks into the kitchen. She comes back with a handful of letters. She holds her hand out for me to take the letters. I snatch then out of her hand and run upstairs to my room quietly shutting the door behind me so I wouldn't wake Katie. I sit next to her on the bed watching her sleep. She is a very beautiful child. She has Ricky's dark hair and eyes. She has my facial structure but Ricky's nose. She defiantly has my smile though. I look down at the letters I am holding. I take the one of the top to read first. It was the first letter he had written.

_Amy,_

_I am not really good at this whole writing thing. I guess I am writing you because lately I realized a lot about myself. I have been thinking about you and the baby and how I want to be apart of both your lives. I know I messed up a lot but now I realize my responsibilities. I want to be the best father I can be. I think the part that made me want to run away was being scared I would turn out like my father. My father did some horrible things to me and I am scared to death I will be just like him. But now I realize that I am not him. I am Ricky Underwood and I am going to be the best father I can. I just hope that you can forgive me and let me be a part of our babies life and yours. _

_Ricky Underwood_

I am bury my face into the pillow and sob. I feel someone shaking me.

"Mommy, you okay?"

"Oh sweetie, I am fine. Why don't you go back to sleep."

"Can't. Don't wanna sleep."

"Would you feel better if I laid with you?"

She shakes her head. I get up and put the letters on the desk. I pull back the covers and Katie and I get under them. She snuggles next to me and we lay there until we are both sound asleep.

………………………………...

The bell rings and everyone in the classroom gets up to go to lunch. I grab my things and go to my locker to put them away. After that I head to the lunch room. I decide to get a bag of chips and a soda from the vending machine instead of waiting in line for whatever the lunch ladies are serving today. I so and sit down at the table isolated from everyone else. I hear someone sit down across from me and I look up. Ben.

"Hey." he says.

"Hi Ben."

"So um-have you talked to Ricky yet?"

"Yeah."

"And how did it go?"

"Good as can be expected I guess."

"Well was he upset?"

"Ben can we not talk about this now!" I shout.

"Ok, sorry."

He gets up and starts to walk away.

"Ben-"

"I think you said enough Amy" he replies.

He walks away. I bury my head in my hands. I feel horrible for treating Ben like that. I didn't mean to take all my emotions out on him. I look up to see Grace sitting across from me.

"Hey Amy. I heard you were back and I just wanted to talk to you."

"Well then, talk."

"I really think that you need to give Ricky a chance. I believe he has truly changed for the better. I know that he has made mistakes but…."

"Listen Grace I know you are just trying to help but I need to make my own decisions. Whatever I decide is my choice."

I grab my belonging and get up heading out of the cafeteria. Just then someone sticks their foot out in front of me sending me flying to the ground. I look up to see one of Adrian's sluttish friends smirking at me and everyone laughing at me. I feel someone from behind help me up and walk me out of the cafeteria. When we make it into the hallway I turn around to see Ricky.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"Uh yeah I guess."

"I am really sorry about Adrian's friend."

"It's fine. I am used to being treated as a slut."

"Hey! You are not a slut!" he yells.

This surprises me.

"Yeah well you start to feel like one after the way people treat you when they find out you were fifteen and pregnant! You didn't know what is was like to be stared at all the time, having everyone know!"

The tears come again. They pour down my face. Ricky walks towards me and puts his arms around me. My first instinct is to push away but this makes me feel better then I have in a long time. I rest my head on his chest and continue to cry.

**Author's Note: Please read and review and I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry about not updating sooner. I have been busy with school and I have a cold. So I feel like crap. Thank you so much to those who reviewed.**

The tears come again. They pour down my face. Ricky walks towards me and puts his arms around me. My first instinct is to push away but this makes me feel better then I have in a long time. I rest my head on his chest and continue to cry.

We have been standing in the same position for several minutes. I start to feel a little uncomfortable with the situation. I push myself out of his grasp.

"Uh, I should go."

"Amy-"

"Ricky, I just can't do this. It's all too fast."

"I was just trying to help."

"I know but I just need some time to think everything through," I reply.

The bell rings.

"I have to go," I say.

I turn and walk away.

………………………………...

I go and pick Katie up. We are on are way back to the house.

"Did you have fun today Katie?" I ask.

"Yes!"

"Do you want to go out to eat for dinner tonight?"

She nods her head. I pull into the driveway and unbuckle Katie.

"Let's go and change your clothes and then we will go."

………………………………...

"What do you want to eat, Katie?" I ask looking at the menu.

"Umm, cheesebooger!"

I laugh.

"Mommy look!" she says pointing behind me.

"It's that nice man, from the park!"

I turn around to see Ricky walking into the restaurant. He wasn't alone, Grace was with him. I turn back around hoping he wouldn't see us. Wrong. The waitress puts them in the booth behind me. I was hoping Katie wouldn't say anything. Wrong again. This just isn't my day.

"Hi Mister, member me?" Katie asks Ricky.

Ricky looks up from the menu. I hear him gasp. I turn around to face both of them.

"Oh hi Ricky," I say trying to sound casual.

"Uh-uh hey Amy," he stutters.

"Well, um Katie this is Ricky and this is Grace."

"Your perty," she tells Grace.

"Oh, well thank-you. You very pretty too," she replies.

I could tell that she was trying to lighten the mood. I turn to Ricky who is intensely staring at Katie.

"Well we should get back to dinner. It was good seeing both of you," I say trying to end this conversation as soon as possible.

"Bye!" Katie says with a huge smile on her face.

**Ricky's POV**

When she smiled my heart broke into pieces. I felt like somebody ripped it out and jumped on it. I missed so much of her life. I wasn't going to miss anymore.

"Amy, I need to talk to you," I say.

She turns around to face us again.

"Not now Ricky," her voice strong with emotion.

"Please Amy. Just a minute. Grace can keep an eye on Katie. Please."

She stands up and follows me outside.

"What?" she asks.

"I want to spend time with my daughter."

"Ricky, I told you I need some time to think things through."

"Please Amy."

She stands there thinking for a moment.

"Come by the house at nine. Your not going to spend time with her. I just want to talk to you and sort things out. Then we will see what goes from there."

………………………………...

**Amy's POV**

**8:55 P.M.**

I am sitting on the couch tapping my foot, nervous about Ricky coming. I hear a knock on the door. I jump up from the couch and walk quickly to the door. I turn the knob slowly and open it.

"Hey Amy."

"Hey Ricky, come on in."

I gesture for him to come in and shut the door after him.

"So can I get you anything to drink," I ask.

"No I'm fine."

"OK, then talk."

"I want to spend time with Katie. I want to get to know her. I have missed so much already."

"And how often would you like to see her."

"At least a couple hours a few days a week. I can just take her out to dinner or to the park."

"That seems reasonable. However I don't want her to know you're her father. I will think about telling her after she has gotten to know you. I also don't want any girls around with you while she is with you. Got it?"

"I'm not like that anymore. I was just taking Grace to dinner for her birthday."

"I am just making my rules clear. I will be right back."

I stand up and walk over to the bookcase. I pull out a photo album of pictures of Katie. I walk back to Ricky and hand it too him. He takes the book from my hand and opens it. He smiles. He flips through the pages slowly memorizing every picture. After he is done he closes the book and stands up. He walks over to me and hands it back.

"Thank-you," he whispers.

He turns and walks to the door.

"Ricky."

"Yeah?" he asks.

I look straight into his eyes.

"Don't make me regret this."

**Author's Note: Damn, I just realized I never put a disclaimer on the chapters. Ok so in case you didn't know I don't own any of these characters except Katie. Also review please.**


	8. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Sorry I have not updated in awhile. During a storm my power got blown out and then I accidentally dropped a flashlight on my trap pad to my laptop. That's me for you, haha. I am still trying to get it fixed. So be patient and I promise I will update as soon as possible.

-Kate


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I am really sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have been having writer's block with this story. Thank you to all of you who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.**

**Amy's POV**

It was Saturday afternoon. Katie woke up running a fever. I have been taking her temperature every hour since she woke up. I tried medicine and wiping her down with a cold washcloth to bring her temperature down, but nothing was working. My mom and Ashley had gone to visit my father, so I had no one to help me. I walked back upstairs to check on her. She was sleeping restlessly, turning every few seconds to find a new comfortable position. She began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Mommy, my tummy hewts," she told me. I quickly picked her up and carried her to the bathroom just in case she got sick.

"Mommy is going to take you to see the doctor, so we can get you feeling better," I told her. "Stay right here, while I get us ready." I ran downstairs and grabbed an old bowl to bring for the car ride there. I opened the closet door and pulled out an old backpack and went back to me and Katie's room. I put an extra pair of clothing for each of us in it. I returned back to the bathroom and took Katie in my arms. I ran back down the stairs out the door and into the car grabbing the keys on the way.

"We will be there in a few minutes sweetie," I told her, glancing back to her through the rearview mirror. She was having a hard time staying awake. I finally made it to the parking lot of the hospital. I pulled into a spot and jumped out the car quickly. I opened Katie's door and pulled her into my arms. I made my way to the front desk. There was an elderly woman sitting there. She was on the skinny side, almost frail looking, like just touching her, she would break. She looked up and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" she asked politely.

"My daughter has been running a fever all morning and I can't get it down. I have tried everything," I told her in an exasperated tone. "Alright, calm down. I will call the doctor right away. Just take a seat over in the waiting area and I will call you when there is a doctor available. Can I please have your name?" she replied in a sickly sweet voice. "Amy Juergens." I sighed deeply and turned towards the sitting area, Katie still asleep in my arms.

I sat down and looked around the waiting area. The chairs were a gross looking green, some with mysterious stains on them, which I would rather not know where they came from. The walls were covered in a pale blue color. There was an area in the corner with outdated toys for kids to play with.

"Excuse me. Ms Juergens?" I looked up to see a nice looking man before me. He had short dark brown hair. Somewhat spiked. He was tall with chiseled features and flawless skin and deep blue eyes.

"I am Dr. Masen. I was told your daughter was sick," he told me. "Yes, I have been trying to get her fever down but nothing is working," I told him. He motioned for me to follow him. We entered a small room with white walls and white tile floors. There was a small examining table in the middle and two chairs in the corner. I laid Katie on the table.

"Do you know when the fever started?" he asked me. "She woke up around five this morning. I took her temperature and it was 102. It hasn't gone down since then," I told him shakily.

He smiled. "Calm down. I am sure she will be just fine. I just wanna give her a check-up quickly." He checked her ears, heartbeat, temperature, all the normal requirements. When he was done he looked at me.

"Well it seems that Katie here has a double ear infection, which caused her high fever. I am going to prescribe some ear drops. Use them twice a day for two weeks, and if she still hasn't improved come back and we will try something else."

"Thank you so much Dr. Masen," I told him. "You are very welcome," he replied. I picked Katie up, who was still sound asleep. I walked out and back to the front desk. The woman smiled at me. She handed me my bill, since I didn't have insurance. This wasn't going to be pretty. I thanked her and continued to the car.

I stopped by the pharmacy and filled the prescription. Once Katie and I were home I gently woke her.

"Honey, wake up. I have some medicine that will make you feel better." She gently lifted her head and gave me a small smile. I told her to lay her head on my lap, so I could put the ear drops in. After I put them in I put her to bed. I kissed her on the forehead and retreated back to the living room. I laid down on the couch, exhausted, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up and pulled the door open.

"Ricky, what are you doing here?" I asked, the surprise evident in my voice.

"Um, I wanted to ask if I could maybe take Katie out to do something sometime this week. I wanted to ask personally, to make sure you know I am serious about this whole situation," he replied.

"She is sick. I don't know when she will be feeling better, but when she is I will call you," I told him in the process of shutting the door.

"Wait," he said holding his arm out to keep me from shutting the door. "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She has a ear infection, and has been running a fever all day," I informed him. "Can I see her?" he asked.

"This isn't the best time, Ricky. Could you please go? I have things to do," I told him. I didn't intend to be that harsh. I was just extremely stressed between juggling school work and Katie.

"Yeah sure. Sorry for bothering you," he replied hastily. He turned and left without another word. I turned to see Katie sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Who was tat?" she asked. "Nobody, don't worry about it," I told her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," she said. She sighed and perched her head on her small hands. "How about some chicken noodle soup?" I asked her. "Yes!" she said jumping into my arms.

**Ricky's POV**

Crushed. That was a good word to describe how I was feeling. I was really hoping Amy would let me see Katie. But that seemed to be the last thing from her mind. I have been parked down the street from Amy's house for the last twenty minutes, just thinking. I sighed and rested my head on the steering wheel. I let my emotions overcome me and let the tears come…

**Author's Note: Alright, since midterms are over, I will try to get more updates in. Reviews are appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. School has been busy, but it's summer now! Here's the next chapter.

"**I can't believe you got us locked in a closet!" I yelled to Ricky.**

**Your probably wondering how this happened. I guess I should start with the beginning…**

**Amy's POV**

"AMY!" was the first sound that I heard when I woke up. I slowly lifted my head from my pillow and squinted my eyes. My mom was standing in the doorway.

"What is it mom?" I asked.

"Get up. It's time for you to get a job. I got you an interview for the café down the street," she replied. "It's time for you to start pulling your weight around here," she added.

"Ugh mom! Five more minutes!" I pleaded.

"No! Your interview starts in an hour and you still need to drop Katie off at daycare. Up!" she said as she ripped the blankets of me.

"You suck!" I added before getting up to get ready.

………………………………............................................................................................

After dropping Katie off, I headed back to the café. I arrived about five minutes ahead of time. I walked into the doors and my senses were immediately invaded with the smell of coffee. Half the walls were covered in red and the other half in purple. A dark oak counter sat in the corner and a few tables were scattered around the place. I walked up to the counter. I was greeted by a short young women with dark brown hair. She looked up to me.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm here for an interview," I told her.

She turned her head behind her. "Mr. Carson! Someone is here to see you!" she yelled.

A few seconds later, a short balding man walked out of the door behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Amy Juergens. My mom told me she set up and interview," I replied.

"Ahh right. Follow me," he motioned.

………………………………............................................................................................

The interview went great. I got the job and would start noon tomorrow since it was Sunday. I would mostly be doing inventory or dishes. It sucks, but I need the money.

I picked up Katie and we went to the park awhile before it was time to go home for dinner.

………………………………............................................................................................

It was morning already. I walked into the café half asleep. Even noon was too early for anyone.

"Good morning, Ms. Juergens," said Mr. Carson as I walked through the doors.

"I would like to introduce you to Carla," he said pointing at the women who was at the counter the other day.

"Nice to meet you," she said, holding her hand out. I shook it.

He gave me the tour of the whole café and how everything works. He assigned me my first job which was to clean the tables. I started right up. After a few minutes of cleaning I heard the chimes, signaling someone was here. I looked up to see none other than Ricky Underwood.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

'What? I guy can't get a cup of coffee?" he asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Not here, you can't" I replied.

"Come on Amy. Can we talk? Please," he said pleadingly.

"Hey Amy! Can you go down to the storage room and grab some more napkins and plates?!" Mr. Carson yelled from the back room. I was thankful for that. I had an excuse not to talk to him.

"Sorry Ricky, I am kind of busy," I said quickly before turning towards the stairs that lead to the basement.

I was halfway down when I turned around to see Ricky following me. I stopped walking.

"What are you doing!? You can't be down here!" I said.

"Oh relax, no one saw me," he replied. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I reached the bottom and looked around. The walls were made of concrete and it was semi dark and musty. I spotted a small door that led to the storage unit. I opened it up and walked in, Ricky followed. I scanned the shelves for a minute, looking for the napkins and plates.

"Now would be a good time to talk," Ricky said.

"Not right now," I replied. "Maybe later. You can go now, I have a job to do," I added.

He sighed defeated and headed towards the closed door. He pulled it. Nothing happened. He tried several more times. He looked at me.

"I think it's locked," he said slowly.

"What!?!" I replied. I ran to the door and started yanking the door knob. It still wouldn't budge.

"No no no no, this can't be happening!" I yelled. "I can't believe you locked us in here!"

"Me!? Why do you blame it one me?!" he said.

"Well you were the last one to walk in!" I replied. I sat down on the cold hard floor and put my head in my hands. The only light was the one coming from the small fluorescent light bulb in the middle of the ceiling.

"Just calm down, Amy," he said.

"Calm down!? Were locked in a storage closet, and its all your fault!" I yelled.

"I can't believe you got us locked in a closet!" I added.

"Okay okay, I get it. I guess we have time to talk now," he said.

I looked up and glared at him. He smirked. Their was no escaping it this time.

**Cliff hanger. Sorry. Next chapter I will try to make longer. Reviews are appreciated.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: After I finish with this story and the other one I am currently writing, I will be starting another one. I will put a poll on my website with the choices of what I should write about. However, it may not about this show. I will let you know when I post it. **

**Amy's POV**

"Well talk," I said. "I mean, this is what you wanted, I'm all ears," I added.

"Listen I didn't know the door would lock. It isn't like I planned this, so you would talk to me," he said.

"I know that. I am just really frustrated. I mean were locked in a damn storage closet. And to top it off, I will probably get fired on my first day," I replied exhausted.

"I can talk to your boss about this, when we get out of here. Maybe he will be understanding."

"You mean if. Their isn't any customers. Which means he will probably be in his office to busy to notice I have been missing," I yelled.

"Calm down. Someone will eventually notice that we aren't there, and start to worry."

"Well, since we will be here awhile. Start talking," I told him.

"I just want to spend some time with Katie. You know I want to be a part of her life. If I didn't, I wouldn't have bothered with those letters or trying to talk to you now."

"Ricky, it isn't that easy for me. Just letting you back into my life and hers for that matter," I replied softly.

"I know it isn't. But it will get better, I just want a chance to prove I'm not the person I used to be. People change. I know you probably don't believe that, but they can."

"That's a lot to ask, Ricky."

"I know it is. But Amy, just one chance. If I blow it, I will never ask again," he replied.

I thought about it for a second. I guess one chance wouldn't hurt. And Katie could use a father figure. I guess I will have to wait and see if Ricky is capable of being that.

"Okay. On two conditions. One, you work around my schedule. Meaning if you want to spend time with her, I will tell you when and where. Second, if you break her little heart, I don't want to see you around her ever again. You won't come near her. Got it?" I said staring into his brown eyes.

"I got it. And I would never break her heart, she's my daughter," he replied.

We sat in silence for awhile. It felt like forever.

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

**Ricky's POV**

Silence was driving me absolutely insane.

"How have you been the last couple years," I asked.

"Were locked in a closet, and you want to discuss the last few years?" she replied.

"Well I don't see what options we have. Were stuck in her until someone comes and opens the doors. What do you want to do then?" I yelled.

"You wanna know how the last few years have been?! Lonely. They have been lonely. I didn't bother making and friends because I didn't want to be judged. They would have had a field day with the new student that has a baby! So I just kept to myself. Just me and Katie," She replied angrily.

The silence hung over us like a storm. I didn't know what to say. I felt bad enough that I missed two years of Katie's life. I hated myself for it.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"I should have tried harder to be part of Katie's life. I have missed so much already. And I will never be able to get that back," I replied.

"It's not all your fault. I shouldn't have ran away from everything, like I did. I took that away from you. So, I'm sorry," She said.

"Do you think we can start over?" I asked.

"I don't think so. But maybe we can change how we have been doing things around her lately. Katie need's a father."

"And I want to be the best father, I can. Just give me a chance, Amy," I pleaded.

"You can pick her up from daycare after school on Tuesdays and Thursday's until seven. I have to work those nights. I don't want to tell her you're her father yet. Give her some time to get used to you before we drop something like that onto her," she said.

"Thank-you," I replied.

………………………………............................................................................................

I wasn't sure how long it had been.

"Hello? Is anyone down here?" a voice rang out. Amy was already on her feet and pounding on the door.

"Were in here!" she yelled. I heard the handle on the other side of the door moving. It finally budged and the door flew open.

"How long have you guys been down here?" the woman I recognized as the one from the counter asked.

"Too long," I replied.

"I thought I heard noises down here while I was closing up. It's a good thing I checked," she chuckled.

"Listen Carla, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. Mr. Carson sent me down here to get some supplies and we got locked in," Amy said.

"Don't worry about it. Um can you guys go. I need to finish closing up," she added.

"Yeah no problem," I said, before grabbing Amy's hand and heading upstairs and outside.

"The fresh air feels nice," Amy exclaimed.

"Tell me about it," I added.

"Well I guess I should get going," Amy said, before walking away.

"Amy?" I asked. She turned around.

"I wish things could have worked out differently," I told her.

She gave me a small smile before turning around.

………………………………............................................................................................

**Amy's POV**

"Hey Amy. You're home late. How was work?" asked my mother.

"Oh you know the usual," I said, smiling to myself before ascending up the stairs.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update and I'm also sorry this chapter isn't very long. Reviews please. ****J**


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Sorry, it's been forever since I have updated. I have had a writer's block and I've been pretty busy.

**Amy's POV**

**Sunday Morning**

It was early, maybe seven, when I heard the knock on the door. I tried to ignore it, hoping whoever it was would leave, but they kept knocking. I groaned and reluctantly got out of bed.

The knocking persisted. "I'm coming!" I yelled. I swung open the door.

"Ricky, what are you doing here?"

"Listen I know it's early, but I was wondering if I could take Katie somewhere today," he replied. "That depends on where you plan on taking her and who will be with you," I said.

"I wanted to take her to the zoo. Just me and her."

"No Adrian?" I asked. "No Adrian."

"Ok. I do have conditions. Don't tell her about you being her Dad, and you don't let her out of your sight. Not even for a second. If anything happens to her, I swear I will never forgive you," I threatened.

"I promise Amy, I would never let anything happen to her," he replied. "Wait right here. I will go get her ready." I went back upstairs.

I entered the room, and gently shook her. "Katie, wake up. Do you want to go to the zoo and see lots of animals today?" I asked. She slowly opened her eyes. "Hey baby, lets get dressed," I soothed. I walked over to the dresser and chose an outfit. I picked out a pink tank top and a pair of jean shorts.

"When are we going mommy?" she asked.

"Well mommy has things to do today, but you get to go with mommy's friend Ricky. Remember the nice man from the park?" I asked.

"Yep. But mommy, I want you to go too!" she pleaded.

"Okay sweetie. I will go if you want me too," I replied. I helped her into her clothes, and went to the bathroom to get ready. After, I returned to the bedroom, but Katie wasn't there. I had a sudden moment of panic. I quickly ran downstairs, and relief flooded when I saw her sitting on Ricky's lap, talking away.

She looked up. "Mommy! Ricky say that he want you to come too!" she said, with a big smile on her face.

"Katie, why don't you grab your jacket. It's in the kitchen," I told her. She got off of Ricky's lap and walked towards the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind if I go. I just don't think she knows you well enough to want to go alone with you," I told him.

"And whose fault is that?" he asked. "Excuse me?" I asked, angered.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he replied quickly.

"Listen Ricky, I know we still have a lot of things to talk about, and we have a lot of anger and unanswered questions between us. But could we just try to get along today. For Katie? I want to give her the best," I said.

He slowly walked closer to me. He placed his hand over mine. "I want to give her the best too," he said.

"I'm Ready!" shouted Katie from behind us. I turned around and smiled. "Why don't you and Ricky go get in the car, and I will go grab some other things we will need. Here's the keys to my car Ricky, we can take mine or you can put her car seat into yours," I said.

"We can take yours, but can I drive?" he asked. "Yeah, no problem," I replied before running upstairs to grab a bag for Katie. I put in a extra pair of clothes, and a tube of sunscreen. It got really hot and sunny in the afternoon, and we were going to be out most of the day. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a sippy cup and some juice boxes. I threw a bag of cookies into the bag and ran to the door shutting it behind me. I could see Ricky leaning into the backseat, fiddling with Katie's car seat.

"Need some help?" I asked. "No I think I got it," he replied from the back. After a few minutes he got out. "Um, I can't figure out how to do this," he said, scratching his head. I laughed lightly. I leaned in and buckled her, handing her, her cup and cheerios before getting into the passenger seat.

It was about an hour ride to the zoo. It had only been 10 minutes and Katie had already dosed back off to sleep.

"She really likes you, you know?" I said, breaking the silence. "She's so beautiful, Amy. When I see her, I'm instantly happy. She makes me want to put all my mistakes behind me and be a better person," he replied, smiling. He reverted his eyes back to the road.

"You are a good person, Ricky. If anyone's the bad person here, it's me. I left, and I didn't come back. You missed two years of her life, and I can't give those back to you. It was selfish of me. I did it because I was to afraid of facing you," I said. I could feel the tears in my eyes. It was silent for a few moments.

"I'm not innocent here either, Amy. I could have tried to come visit. I could have tried harder to get in contact with you, to ask you to let me see her. It was a two way street here." He reached over and took my hand.

Awhile later, we arrived at the parking lot. He paid for parking and we parked close. There was a good amount of good spots, considering it was pretty early. I opened up my door, and got out. I opened Katie's and shook her.

"Katie were here," I said quietly. She stirred. I undid her seatbelt and picked her up. She weighed a lot considering I wasn't a very big person. Ricky walked over. "I will carry her," he said. I smiled, and he took her from me. She started to stir, and opened her eyes slowly. She noticed I wasn't holding her and she lifted her head quickly to see who it was. When she saw Ricky, a smile crossed her face. He smiled in return. It was a small exchange, but it melted my heart.

"Are you ready to see lots of animals?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. I reached in the back seat and grabbed her back and we walked to the entrance. Ricky paid for us to get in.

Around one o'clock we stopped for lunch at a small restaurant at the zoo. Katie couldn't stop talking about all the animals we had seen that day. Her favorite was the baby lions we had seen earlier that morning. Ricky was intently listening to every word that came out of her mouth as she chewed on her chicken fingers.

The rest of the day went in a blur of animals and lots of walking. Around 5:30, we had seen most of the animals and we decided to call it a day. Ricky had carried her on his shoulders for most of the day, but he didn't seem to mind. He carried her to the car and sat her in her car seat. He let me buckle her in, and he started the car. I climbed in and we started on our way home. We had stopped by McDonald's to get her a happy meal for dinner.

An hour later, we were parked in the driveway to the house. He carried a sleeping Katie up to my room, and tucked her in, kissing her on the cheek. She was still holding on to the lion stuffed animal, Ricky had bought her. We both went downstairs.

"I had a really nice time today, Ricky," I told him sincerely. He smiled. "I did too. A lot of fun actually," he replied. I leaned up and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He coughed nervously. "I-I should go. Goodnight Amy," he said, returning a kiss on my cheek before walking out the door.

I climbed the stairs and laid next to Katie, and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's note: Again, I'm so sorry for not updating. I didn't realize how long it had been. I will do my best to update sooner. Reviews are love. ****J **


End file.
